


there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

by somethingsintheair



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Music video inspired, oh it's rated for language as usual, one fluffy boy, the sung monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Danny and Brian worry about their future, and TWRP helps them put things in perspective.





	there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

**Author's Note:**

> the video for Africa was so beautiful and the concept was so cool that i wanted to write something about it! hope you enjoy!

When TWRP stopped by to visit Earth, they never gave any sort of warning. They'd just drop in, unannounced, and make themselves at home. Some amount of time later, they'd leave just as they came. Danny didn't particularly mind these sporadic visits, he was just happy to see his friends whenever he could. Brian found it a little irritating, but it made Danny happy enough that he had to let it slide.

It had been quite a while since they had seen any sign of TWRP, and Danny was starting to wonder if his alien friends had just forgotten about them altogether. A group like that, traveling across all of time and space to help others, had much more important things to worry about than paying their human friends a visit, didn't they?

The only problem was that this time, Earth was in need of help. Things really weren't looking good around there. All the recent news had been so grim, so depressing, and it made them wonder about the future of the only planet they'd ever called home.

Brian, of course, showed no obvious feelings about the situation, but even he was getting a little worried. It eventually got to the point where he'd decided to express his concerns to Danny in the form of a long and confusing telepathic monologue.

Danny stared at Brian from across the kitchen table for a moment, and gave his brain some time to process the information. Once it all came together, he first replied with a solemn nod. "I've been thinking the same thing," he said. "Shit's getting messy. If we don't do something, the entire human race is fucked."

Brian told him there's really nothing they could do. Nothing anyone could do. People weren't going to pay attention to what's going wrong until the consequences hit them.

"There's gotta be something _someone_ can do," Danny said. "What about TWRP? They're time travelers, maybe they could... I dunno, find a way to show people how bad the future's looking?"

Brian pointed out that while things were looking bad now, they didn't know for sure what the future looked like. For all they know, TWRP or someone like them _did_ swoop in and save the day.

"Yeah, well maybe if they came by some time, we could--" Danny cut himself off when he heard a distant sound, some sort of rhythmic pounding. He furrowed his brow as he looked around the room. "Do you hear that?"

Brian looked around as well, equally confused but keeping a neutral expression. _Someone_ had to keep their cool here, and it could never really be Danny, could it?

Admittedly, their fridge busting open was enough to make him jump, just a little bit.

They both stood from the table as one familiar Havve Hogan climbed right out of the fridge and gestured them towards him. Slowly, they walked towards him, and Danny's eyes went wide when he saw more familiar faces... right inside of his refrigerator.

"Havve, what did you... h-how are you..." Danny shook his head in disbelief, and Havve simply climbed back into where he came from. It was in fact, not their fridge anymore, and had somehow become some sort of doorway.

As Danny and Brian followed Havve inside, the expected cold temperature became a comforting warmth. The walls around them seemed familiar, and it took Danny a matter of seconds to realize they had ended up in Doctor Sung's ship. The man in question was there to welcome them, his hands folded and a grin on his face.

"Hey there," he greeted with a wave. "We heard you guys were feeling a little... pessimistic."

"Wait, okay, how did you..." Danny looked around them, back at where his refrigerator door had been. It was gone. "Where are we?"

Sung tilted his head to the side. "We're in my ship, you silly. You've been here before."

"Well, yeah, but... but our... our fridge."

Commander Meouch stepped forward to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, bud," he said. "We're just tryn’a help. Listen to what he's gotta say."

"Right, well, we've been keeping up with the news of your current time and residence," Sung went on without waiting for a response, "And we understand things aren't looking so bright. And a little birdie came and told us you might need a little pickup, so here we are."

Danny and Brian exchanged a glance. "You're... so are you gonna do something about it, or?" Danny asked Sung. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm super happy to see you, but dropping by to say hi isn't gonna fix a whole lot of other problems."

Sung looked among his bandmates with a smile, and Lord Phobos took the lead in gesturing them forward. Danny followed close behind, and with a little push from Sung, Brian came along as well.

They all walked together down a long hallway, and at the end of it, a bright light shone through another doorway. Through that doorway was what looked like the remains of a city. Half-built houses and tall, dilapidated buildings surrounded them. The neon lights on just about everything were almost bright enough to make Danny's eyes hurt. But despite the state of the place, everything was so... bright. Colorful. Happy.

For a minute, he just looked around in awe, but the confusion came crawling back soon enough. "What... is all this?" he asked as he turned to a smiling Doctor Sung.

"It's Earth," Sung explained with a wide gesture of his arms. "Your future Earth, to be a little more specific. Come on, I'll show you my favorite part." He grabbed Danny's arm to pull him along, and the others followed close behind. 

They entered one of the few buildings that was fully intact, and started their way down another long hallway. The place looked like some kind of museum, the walls covered in all different types of art. Every now and then, they'd pass by a display case with random everyday objects in it-- everything from toothbrushes and shoes to brand-name cereal. Any questions Danny had, Sung shushed with a wave of his hand, saying something about "spoilers".

Eventually, the group came to a huge entryway that led into what looked like some sort of greenhouse. All kinds of plant life filled the area, some familiar to Danny and some distinctly alien. Everything was lit up, all the trees above them, creating the illusion of a starry night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sung asked, still with that big smile on his face. That was when Danny realized his mouth had been hanging open, and he snapped it shut as he nodded in response.

"Why are you... showing us all this?" Danny asked. "It's amazing, definitely, but I don't..."

"I wanted to give you a little hope," Sung explained. "Show you what the future of Earth is really looking like."

Danny furrowed his brow. "But... all those buildings and stuff," he said, "Everything looks so broken down."

Sung nodded. "And it's being rebuilt," he said. "That's what matters. Things go to shit sometimes, Danny. Species fall in numbers, civilizations come apart. But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. There’s always something good." He looked down towards a small bush, and reached behind it to pull out something small and fluffy. As he stepped closer, Danny realized it was a baby bunny. "See? Look at this. Someone's working it out. All these beautiful plants are thriving, and this little guy has a nice place to live and fresh food to eat."

Danny couldn't help but smile at the bunny, snug and secure in Sung's arms. Nonetheless, he still had some concerns. "But... who's that _someone,_ exactly?" he asked. "The humans, are we... do we make it?"

Carefully, Sung set the bunny back down and watched it hop away. "I... can't tell you that much, Danny," he said. "There are some things you just need to find out on your own, if and when the time comes. But just know that at the end of it all, something will persevere. There's always hope somewhere, even if it's not where you initially thought." He offered Danny a gentle smile. "No matter what happens, things will be okay."


End file.
